El esposo de la reina
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: Ser el esposo de una mujer como lo es la reina de Sindria no es nada fácil. La mayoría de la gente piensa que independientemente de tu trabajo (el cual seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de lo que eras actualmente) la vida como rey y esposo debería ser maravillosa y sin complicaciones. Completa equivocación. Gender-bender: Ja'farxFem!Sin


**El esposo de la reina**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Contenido gender-bender (Ja´farxFemSinbad)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Magi: The Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

* * *

Ser el esposo de una mujer como lo es la reina de Sindria no es nada fácil. La mayoría de la gente piensa que independientemente de tu trabajo (el cual seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de lo que eras actualmente) la vida como rey y esposo debería ser maravillosa y sin complicaciones. Completa equivocación.

Ella y tú eran muy diferentes, viéndolos desde cualquier ángulo posible. Perfeccionista, rutinario, obsesivo-compulsivo del orden, responsable y leal hasta morir, con un pasado del que no te gusta hablar pero que te ha guiado para lograr ser una buena persona, eso es, en resumidas cuentas, quien eres. Osada, perezosa para muchas cosas (especialmente el trabajo), vanidad y ego suficiente para prestar y regalar en conjunto de una exótica mezcla de infantilismo, amor por el alcohol y gran apetito sexual, pero con una capacidad innata de liderazgo que irradia respeto que la llevó a donde está ahora, así es ella.

La confirmación de su compromiso causo un estado de euforia por todo el pueblo. Para tu sorpresa (Sinbad ya sabía de todo esto), muchos de los ciudadanos de Sindria realmente esperaban su unión y, verla realizada los hacia felices. Poco tiempo después, en cuestión de pocos días, la boda se llevó a cabo, trayendo consigo más de una semana de festejos (de magnitudes distintas) por todo el reino. No había día en donde alguno de los dos tuviera que salir a las calles sin recibir bendiciones y/o regalos. Sinceramente ya hasta te daba pena salir a las calles.

Fue la semana y media más incómoda de tu vida pero también la más feliz. Constantemente te avergonzabas de ti mismo por darte cuenta de la sonrisa idiota que te cargabas todo el tiempo e incluso Sin también llego a burlarse de ti aunque ella estaba en iguales condiciones.

Pero volviendo al punto. Un año después desde que te casaste con Sinbad...las cosas no eran fáciles, de hecho, antes tampoco lo eran. Antes, cuando su relación se basaba en _algo_ más allá de subordinado-reina y amistad (ese tiempo en donde se escondían de los demás y tenían como única cómplice a la noche), no es que no hubiera días donde ella gustara de hacerte rabiar y alterar el orden que tu seguías en el día, solo que después del primer mes de casados ya era algo que casi nunca hacía falta. Por alguna razón (supones que es porque ya es costumbre), el que hubiera esporádicos días donde tu estricto orden fuera respetado como lo más sagrado del universo ahora te parecía tan extraño y tan pacífico que simplemente te aburrías un poco. Pero eso es algo que tu mujer jamás, NUNCA debe saber.

* * *

Empezar el día requería de un esfuerzo colosal para muchas personas, tú eres una de esas raras excepciones a eso. Por ello, cuando los primeros rayos solares golpeaban tu rostro casi de inmediato abrías los ojos procediendo a estirarte un poco durante unos segundos y abandonar la cama casi de inmediatamente después. Pero ahora que estabas casado con Sinbad las cosas eran muy distintas.

-Sin, vamos, déjame levantarme- decías mientras revolvías suavemente la cabellera larga púrpura.

No recibiste el efecto deseado de tus intenciones, la mujer solo se removió un poco bajo las sabanas mientras se acurrucaba más de lo que ya era posible contra tu cuerpo y con voz adormilada dijo:

-Unos minutos más Ja'far-

Y es que lo complicado del asunto no era despertarte, más bien era lograr quitártela de encima, sus brazos y piernas se enganchaban a tu cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello e incluso en algunas ocasiones ella había envuelto alguna parte de ti con las hebras lacias y largas de púrpuras que tenía como cabello para que te quedaras más tiempo.

 **…**

La actividad predilecta después de levantarse para ambos es tomar un baño y hoy no sería la excepción a la regla. La mayoría de las veces por ser quien se levantaba primero el baño quedaba a tu disposición inmediatamente. No te tomaba mucho tiempo hacerlo, aproximadamente de diez a quince minutos pero tardabas de más al dejar el baño preparado para ella, algo que ya es normal para ti.

Pero hoy, cuando saliste del cuarto de baño vistiendo solo la camisa que usas debajo de tu túnica e interiores, te acercaste al pequeño mueble al lado de la cama donde habías dejado tu demás indumentaria sentiste un tironcito a tu camisa.

-Cárgame- la mirada ámbar y somnolienta se clavó en la tuya.

-Sin…- emitiste un suspiro- no empieces, puedes ir al baño tu sola.

-Eres un esposo horrible- decía mientras se envolvía con las sabanas para levantarse de la cama sin ganas y caminó hasta al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Negaste suavemente con la cabeza mientras te reías bajito sabiendo que estabas solo. Sin era una mujer de casi treinta años de edad pero seguía comportándose como adolescente, sobre todo con aquellos más allegados a ella.

Te dispusiste a terminar de arreglarte para empezar el día, acción que se vio frustrada casi inmediatamente cuando notaste la ausencia del par de zapados negros que usas y tu keffiyeh. Tras diez minutos de búsqueda exhaustiva no obtuviste resultados.

 _Pero recuerdo haberlos dejado ahí…_

Estabas ahora parado en el centro del lugar, la confusión era notable en tu rostro pecoso y tus ojos verdes se movían en todas direcciones buscando tus pertenencias hasta que por inercia volteaste hacia la puerta de madera que produjo un pequeño chirrido al abrirse solo un poco.

La cabeza de tu esposa se coló por la pequeña apertura y cuando te visualizo sonrió de manera burlona, saco sus extremidades superiores que escurrían en agua despacio haciendo movimientos serpenteantes con ellas y en sus manos se encontraban tus zapatos.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijiste pasándote las manos por tu cara y dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación.

La viste correr desnuda, con su largo cabello púrpura escurriendo y pegándose parcialmente a su provocativa figura actuando como único protector para aquella piel que conocías tan bien. Sentiste tu rostro enrojecer levemente ante la vista.

-Por el amor de Dios, ponte algo de ropa- sabias que no habría respuesta a eso.

Ella rebusco un poco en uno de su baúles, sacando toda su indumentaria que dejo sobre la cama y un cepillo para el cabello. Se acercó de nuevo hacia a ti, tomo tus manos mientras te sonreía y tiro suavemente de ti para llevarte con ella a la cama sin que pusieras resistencia alguna.

Se instalaron sobre el mullido colchón y te extendió sus cosas. Sus ojos ámbar brillantes hicieron contacto con los tuyos verdes, transmitiendo con ellos un mensaje mudo que podías interpretar como un _vísteme y péiname, es una orden de tu reina._

Tranquilamente la secaste para luego empezar a vestirla (a pesar de que ya se te había hecho tarde para empezar tu jornada laboral), le pusiste sus contenedores metálicos uno por uno mientras que la reina se dejaba hacer. Finalmente ella te dio la espalda, se aseguró de no dejar algún mechón de cabello en otro lugar que no fuera su espalda y con toda la calma del mundo procediste a deslizar el cepillo por las hebras lacias.

Te resultaba curioso el empeño que Sinbad ponía en lograr que la peinaras la mayor cantidad de días posibles. Desde que se enteró que Pisti te había instruido (hasta hace poco te enteraste que fue un favor que la reina pidió a la joven rubia) en el cotidiano hábito del peinado, tu esposa empezó a ingeniárselas para que te encargaras de su (espantosamente enredado) cabello por las mañanas. De hecho, no era algo que te disgustara, todo lo contrario, te resultaba bastante agradable y tranquilizador hacerlo. Era mejor que ver a tu mujer sufrir y reventarse un incalculable número de cabellos mientras maldecía estos mismos.

Terminaste la labor amarrando su cabellera con su cinta blanca haciéndole el peinado usual. El "trato" fue cumplido parcialmente, solo tenías de vuelta tus zapatos.

-Aún te hace falta algo Sin- extendiste tu mano hacia la mujer, quien con pereza trepó un poco por uno de los pilares de madera del techo de la cama, tanteo un poco el lugar hasta alcanzar la tela verde y bajar casi inmediatamente después para sentarse de nuevo en el mullido colchón.

En vez de darte el trozo de tela extendió sus manos hacia ti y te acomodó un poco el cabello con sus manos. No satisfecha con el resultado se llevó una mano a la barbilla y te observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- No hubo respuesta verbal, viste como se lamió una mano e inmediatamente trataste de alejarte- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- advertencia que llegó muy tarde, ella rápidamente se las había arreglado para quedar sentada sobre ti y pasar su mano con baba por tus hebras de plata y colocarte el keffiyeh.

Peinarte realmente no era algo necesario, todo gracias a la presencia de la tela verde y no había una persona más consciente de ello que Sinbad pero a ella le encantaba hacerte eso por lo que usualmente ocurría después de esa acción. Ahora te encontrabas sentado con ella encima, con sus brazos rodeando tu cuello y mirándose mutuamente sin emitir palabra alguna,

Sus bocas se juntaron con calma para que segundos después se volviera un intento por devorarse mutuamente. Pequeñas descargas recorriendo tu columna se hicieron presentes y no dudas que en la reina fuera igual. Finalmente tu mujer empezó a hacerse hacia atrás, llevándote consigo para terminar acostados.

Sip, en definitiva hoy empezabas tarde.

* * *

Siempre, cada día sin excepción (incluso serias capaz de afirmar que será así por los siglos de los siglos que vivan) te verás en la necesidad de darle una reprimenda a Sinbad por no hacer debidamente su trabajo como la reina de Sindria.

-¡Quiero una explicación lógica y razonable del por qué estas holgazaneando en vez de trabajar, y la quiero ahora!- casi dejas salir un pulmón al gritar con tanta fuerza a la mujer frente a ti.

-No estaba durmiendo Ja'far, solo descansaba un poco mis ojos- explicó con calma la pelipúrpura mientras se estiraba en la silla

-Claro, seguramente roncar y babear sobre los documentos solo es descansar los ojos-

-Lo sé, es increíble cómo cambian las cosas de un momento a otro, ¿no lo crees así Ja'far?- decía la mujer mientras te dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Solo bastó el comentario realizado por ella para que el infierno se desatara en esas cuatro paredes, provocando estrepitosos ruidos como los provocados por la caída de objetos, gritos y correteos dentro del lugar. La gente que pasaba por ahí miraba la puerta cerrada con horror y no podían hacer más preocuparse por la integridad de su reina.

 **…**

Unas pocas horas después del suceso anterior decidiste regresar al lugar de trabajo de la reina a recoger los pergaminos que le habías dejado.

Al entrar en su área laboral y encontrar los documentos esparcidos sin nada de tacto por el escritorio y a la de los ojos ámbar jugueteando con una copa de vino entre sus manos y la mirada perdida en un punto aleatorio del lugar te estaban provocando unas sádicas ganas de atarla a la silla con tu contenedor doméstico y no liberarla hasta que terminara el trabajo.

Ella se sobresalta un poco cuando por fin se da cuenta de tu presencia y como si adivinara tus pensamientos se apresura a decir:

-No te preocupes, ya los termine- la mujer hizo un puchero- ya venias a regañarme otra vez- dijo en un tono más bajito mirándote.

Te acercas a examinar los documentos y enrollarlos para llevártelos

-De menos los hubieras ordenado, podrías haberlos manchado con el vino- dices con la reciente devuelta calma.

-Creo que me merezco una recompensa- su tono de voz provocó que te tensaras y antes de que ella te tocara saliste casi corriendo del lugar, alcanzando a escuchar su risa antes de alejarte completamente del lugar dejando en el proceso parte de tu dignidad.

Porque la mayoría de las veces que sucumbías a las demandas sexuales de Sinbad en horas laborales las cosas no acaban bien. Una situación bochornosa, terceros involucrados, vergüenza de tu parte y risas de ella.

 **…**

Había días, como hoy, en donde independientemente del papeleo que debía hacer Sinbad no había nada más, provocando que la líder de los ocho generales quedara libre de deberes y con el resto del día libre.

Y la verdad es que eso te generaba más trabajo del que ya tuvieras.

Mientras que tú estabas ahogándote (no literalmente, al menos la mayoría de las veces, claro) en pilas y pilas de documentos por revisar, ella estaba haciendo quién sabe qué cosas por todo el pueblo,

Aunque sabias que no había alguien realmente tan estúpido como para atacar a la mujer que fue capaz de conquistar siete calabozos, que todo su pueblo la adoraba y respetaba, a veces la sola idea de que tu esposa fuera caminando por todos lados y que tenía tendencia a realizar actos estúpidos e infantiles cuando se aburría era lo que te preocupaba.

Te viste en la necesidad de salir al balcón por un poco de aire fresco para despejar tu mente un momento, masajeaste un poco tus sienes mientras apoyabas los codos en la barda frente a ti. Contemplar la mezcla de colores cálidos y fríos del atardecer en conjunto con sentir la suave brisa marina en tu pálida cara se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

-¡Señor rey!-

Unos gritos infantiles provenientes de abajo llamaron inmediatamente tu atención, Ahí debajo de la torre blanca Aries se encontraba la soberana de Sindria rodeada de todo un pequeño sequito de niños que te saludaban de manera efusiva.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dejó ver en el rostro de tu reina a la par que te indicaba por medio de sutiles señas hechas con sus manos que debías bajar y, seguramente, ayudarla a arreglar algo.

 _No ahora por favor._

Cuando bajaste de tu oficina a donde aproximadamente 15 infantes de edades variadas y tu esposa se encontraban sabias que no podías esperar nada bueno. A pesar de eso quisiste ser positivo y te repetías mentalmente que muy probablemente se trataría de una pequeña broma que terminaría de inmediato.

-Necesito que me ayudes- ella vio como tu semblante calmo cambio y antes que pudieras emitir una palabra prosiguió a seguir hablando- sé que estas ocupado, prometo ayudarte después-hizo una pausa para (según tu) explicarte la situación lo menos estúpidamente posible- Unos niños estaban jugando con espadas de madera, me pareció divertido y me les uní, de una forma u otra terminé siendo arrastrada por ellos de un lado del reino a otro y cada vez eran más, cuando me di cuenta ya eran demasiados- explicó entre pequeñas risas la mujer.

-Por lo que necesitas de mi ayuda para…-se hizo presente la aparición de una sonrisa torcida y un tic nervioso en tu ojo izquierdo, además de un fuerte impulso de estamparte la palma de la mano en tu cara y estrangular a la fémina delante tuyo.

-Está anocheciendo y…debo regresarlos a casa- notaste que desvió su mirada ámbar al suelo- el problema es que no recuerdo dónde viven…al menos no todos-

Fue así como de alguna manera se las arreglaron para regresar a todos esos pequeños ciudadanos a sus casas, corriendo como maniáticos por todos lados, turnándose para cargar algunos de ellos y persiguiendo a otros que pensaban que seguían jugando, e incluso haciendo pequeñas paradas para comprarles algunos dulces a los pequeños, todo acompañado de gritos y risas infantiles.

 **…**

Algunas horas después te encontrabas junto con la mujer monarca en tu oficina trabajando. Habías desperdiciado un valioso tiempo por su culpa, tiempo en donde si hubieras trabajado arduamente habrías hecho la cantidad de trabajo suficiente para poder dormir un tiempo decente.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente mientras ambos estaban trabajando, los únicos sonidos audibles eran los producidos por los pergaminos y demás documentos al abrirse o el cambio de las hojas. Ocasionalmente alguno suspiraba cansado o hacia ruido mientras se estiraba.

-¿Por qué demonios no trabajas siempre así?-

-Porque tu vida sería demasiado sencilla, quizá no tendrías trabajo si fuera así-

Dos argumentos muy ciertos.

* * *

La luz de la luna se filtraba por el aposento de los reyes. Sus cuerpos ya hacían tendidos uno al lado del otro y boca arriba sobre la enorme cama y no se movían para nada más que no fuera respirar. Cualquiera que los viera notaria el cansancio que el día dejo en sus cuerpos.

-¿Sabes?, todos los días me preparo mentalmente para arreglar cualquier situación estúpida en la que te metas pero…siempre logras sorprenderme - dijiste con ausencia emoción y sin despegar la vista del techo del lecho.

-No es para tanto- escuchaste su pequeña risa, ella se removió un poco hasta quedar de perfil para poder verte- Míralo por este lado, hicimos felices a unos quince niños hoy y estoy segura de que te divertiste aunque sea un poquito- hizo una pequeña pausa- Además, sabes que he hecho cosas peores.- Añadió con orgullo la mujer.

-Como la vez que tú y Alibaba tuvieron la estúpida idea de hacer correr a Masrür y Morgiana por toda Sindria colgados de sus espaldas solo para ver quien corría más rápido, por citar un ejemplo- una fuerte risa proveniente de la reina se escuchó en toda la habitación.- Anda, ríete, no fuiste tú quien termino atropellada por Masrür y con tu cabeza revotando en el suelo.

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo aun entre risas- ¡Te pedí disculpas durante una semana completa, por Dios!-

-Tus disculpas no disminuyeron mi dolor- golpeaste suavemente con una almohada su cara tratando de acallar sus risas- De cualquier forma ya pasó, ahora hay que dormir, mañana será ajetreado.

-¿Dormir?, ¿De verdad?-

-Si Sin, dormir, solo dormir- decías mientras te acomodabas dándole la espalda y abrazando una de las muchas almohadas que había.

-Eres tan aburrido- estas seguro de que eso último lo dijo con el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto.

-No todo en la vida es coger Sin, de igual manera no siempre se podrá- dijiste sin moverte

-Entonces…¿No quieres?-

Su pregunta hizo que abandonaras tu cómoda posición para sentarte.

-Nunca dije que no quisiera pero se cómo terminaran las cosas si sucede ahora-

Sus ojos se encontraron. Esmeralda y ámbar mortalmente penetrantes, luchando silenciosamente para hacer sucumbir al otro y ganar la batalla. Es lamentable que quien se lleva la victoria en esta situación casi siempre sea ella.

La acercaste a ti rodeándola de la cintura- Bien pero reflexiona sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sabes que sería una mentira si te digo que lo haré, ya deberías saberlo- una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios antes de que te besara.

 **…**

Nuevamente de dejaste caer al mullido colchón con ella encima. Sus cuerpos estabas exhaustos y pegajosos (algo completamente natural teniendo en cuenta el número de repeticiones), sus respiraciones aun eran un desastre.

-¿La reina está satisfecha?- preguntaste jadeando un poco

-Si digo que no, ¿habrá otra ronda?-

-Un día de estos me vas a secar- ambos rieron levemente tras tu comentario pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la gran campana de Sindria. Si tus cálculos no fallaban, debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana. Ambos suspiraron con un poco de resignación- Buenas noches Sin, descansa- removiste un poco sus cabellos antes de arropar un poco sus cuerpos con la sedosa sabana

-Nnnh- interpretas ese sonido como un "tú también".

Sabes que es muy probable que mañana sea una labor titánica despertarla, que por ello empezarán tarde de nuevo a trabajar, que le gritarás un par de ocasiones para que haga su trabajo y que no se duerma, que gracias a eso perderás tiempo valioso provocando que termines tarde, y que cuando finalmente llegues a la habitación a dormir pasara lo mismo que terminaron de hacer hace unos minutos. Aun sabiendo eso sonríes antes de dormir.

Ser el esposo de una mujer como lo es la reina de Sindria no es nada fácil pero a pesar de ello eres feliz y estas seguro de que quieres que permanezca tal y como están siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

No se imaginan cuanto tiempo me tomó terminar esto, de verdad, llevo más de un mes tratando de terminarlo pero es que siempre pasaba algo y no me inspiraba lo suficiente. Pero la verdad es que este se ha convertido en el fic más largo que he escrito y eso me hace muy feliz.

Este es mi primer aporte ( y no será el último, lo juro!) a el fandoom de Magi. Realmente quería escribir sobre estos dos, necesitaba hacerlo! También tenía pensado hacer esto como un two-shoot, en donde en el segundo capítulo Ja'far fuera chica y Sinbad el súper macho que es :v pero primero me gustaría sabe sus opiniones acerca de esto para ver si sería buena idea escribir "la siguiente parte". Una disculpa enorme si alguien siente que caí en el OOC (espero no haberlo hecho, a mi me gusto como quedo :,v)

Como dato curioso diré que, en comparación con lo demás que he escrito, este fic pasó por muchísiiiimos cambios y restructuraciones porque cada vez que le ponía un título (primero se llamó "situaciones", luego "dificultades", después "rutina", otros que ya no me acuerdo xD y, finalmente termine nombrándolo "El esposo de la reina") y leía lo que llevaba escrito sentía que de plano no concordaba. A veces me odio por ser incapaz de hacer una historia si no tengo un título y sinopsis definido.

Siendo sincera la idea no es "originalmente" mía, hubo un fic en inglés que me influenció bastante debido a que tenía también este mismo gender-bender, sin embargo, la trama no es la misma pero estuve tentada a tocar temas relacionados con tener hijos debido a ello aunque al final no lo hice.

Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar más que agradecer que se tomaran un tiempo para leer esta historia en su totalidad y haber llegado hasta aquí, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Si les agrado la historia les invito a dejarme un review, eso siempre me inspira :,3

Sin más que agregar, su humilde servidora se despide.

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
